


Flight

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [201]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Dragonriders of Pern - Anne McCaffrey
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 00:33:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4685462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sparrowsverse:  Arrow/Pern. Ol'ivr of the Queens and his dragon Slade appear after 5 years missing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Dig watched the newcomer to the weyr oiling down his sleek dragon, small for a bronze, but pure muscle.  The dragon, Slade, just radiated power, and a subtle kind of menace.

No-one knew who his sire was – they had all thought they knew of every clutch, the linage of every dragon, until the lost Prince had returned astride the strange bronze and touched down on the warm sands to the shock of every dragon in the land.

Slade, according to Dig’s pretty green, didn’t talk much to the other dragons. Dig didn’t need his dragon to tell him that ever other dragon in the weyr was giving Slade a wide, respectful berth.

Slade’s rider was even more of an enigma; a lost Prince, heir to lands and power and fortune who had vanished on what should have been a pleasant sea voyage.  Five years without a word, despite his mother ordering every dragon in her lands to search for her son, only to have him fly, it seemed at the time, straight out of the sun.

If Slade was taciturn, Ol’ivr was downright mute; he spoke the bare minimum of words necessary, and only in response to a direct question.  But he rode a bronze, and he was a Prince, and the thread was due to fall again.  He was given a place in the flight.

All bronzes flew with a team of smaller dragons at their command.  After three Falls, that team was gone, all  having requested transfers.  And so his Gold had asked of Dig this one favor.  

He could handle taciturn, and grumpy, and a Prince.  He’d seen Ol’ivr and Slade fight, and that’s all he needed to know.

Dig nodded his head to Slade as he crossed the sun-warmed sands, and went to introduce himself to his new officer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sparrowsverse: More Arrow/Pern. T'omm comes to visit Ol'ivr at the flight.

Dig was in the yard, oiling down his darling Green when a young Bronze fluttered down into the yard and a man in flight leathers the colour of the Western weyr bounded down onto the sands.  “Ollie!” He yelled, striding forward towards the entry where Ol’ivr was lurking.  “So it’s true.  You’ve finally figured out the weyr is where it’s at!”

Ol’ivr actually smiled, ducking his head like he was ashamed of it, as he strode forward to meet the visitor in a back-thumping embrace.  “Hey Tommy,” he murmured, almost too quiet for Dig to make out.  “Come and say hello.”   Behind him, Slade lifted his head, his eyes slitted as he assessed the new rider and the large young Bronze behind him.  Slade cocked his head, and Ol’ivr half-turned, hand held low and tense.  “Behave,” Ol’ivr hissed.

Slade snorted, blowing up sand, and settled back into sunning himself, making no move to recognize the other Bronze as he did the same.

“Well,” Tommy said brightly, rocking on his heels.  “That went well.”


End file.
